Lip Contact
by Evil.VS.Waffles
Summary: I was watching the episode Go! and saw that right asfter Starfire made lip contact with Robin she smiled flying away. I saw that and just had to write a ficcy on it.


**Lip Contact**

A/N: Koriand'r needed to learn English some how! Why now in the way that her people found "normal?" Yet what is normal now-in-days? Well, since I don't want to bore you with a speech on that no body can really "fit in," I'll let you read my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It's so sad to not own a thing in the world... *sniff*

* * *

><p>He pulled out a strange tool smiling. He didn't act as if he was afraid of her, just a little curious. They didn't know what the other was saying, but they didn't care. She knew that his smile wasn't an evil one. She knew that this smile was a trustworthy smile, one that you could depend on. There was something in the way that he smiled that told the alien girl that he was OK.<p>

As if to prove that he was all good, he walked over to the girl. Even though the alien had "starbolts"-as they were called on her home planet–in both of her hands, ready to shoot him with them, he didn't flinch, he only smiled. As her inner fire died down so did all of the uncertainty inside of her. She allowed him to take off her space cuffs.

While she rubbed her wrists, the handsome boy started to speak again. She still didn't know what he was saying, so she just had to find a way to fix that. She did.

She grabbed hold of the back of his neck and pressed her lips into his own. She was learning his language, and his culture. She now understood the words that he had said before, and that earlier he told her his name was Robin. She learned so much and more in their 7 second lip contact. She would've done it longer and learn more information about the world around her, but she was in a hurry. Being a runaway alien slave meant not having a lot of time on your hands. Which, she had to admit, was a sad truth.

Before she pulled away though, she felt a small spark-like feeling between them. It felt good. It felt magical. It was foreign to her, yet it felt so wanted. It was new, yet familiar, as if it was from a ghost of a dream she had as a child. Not matter how much she liked the feeling, she had to push him away, literally.

She warned Robin, who was now on his butt in the middle of the road. "If you wish not to be destroyed, you will leave me alone!" And with that she flew off into the night. As she did, she was smiling to herself. She didn't know why, but she had a feling it had something to do with Robin. He was the only thing on her mind.

His taste still lingered on her lips. His smell was still in her nostrils. She could still feel the few strands of hair that made their way to her fingers on her left hand. These feelings made her heart skip a beat. This was new. This was scaring her. This was keeping her alive. This was bad, yet so good. It was nothing that this alien had ever felt before. It was... different.

"_Ok Koriand'r,"_ the alien thought to herself. _"Get the grip of yourself. Just because Robin was kind, cute, and brave doesn't mean that you have to like him. And yet I do… Wait, NO! Bad Koriand'r, you do not think of a boy whom you just had lip contact with that way. Lip contact is just when you learn another's langue, and sometimes culture. It is not a way to show that you care for someone." _Her thoughts got interrupted by a growling sound. She was hungry.

Of course she was hungry! She had nine stomachs, and she had not eaten for three whole days. The aliens who enslaved her didn't feed her. This caused her to be hungry beyond all belief. Then she saw it. A sign. It read "MOVIES" in cap lock letters. She smelled a smell the she could guess was food. What she smelled was popcorn, which was food. She blasted a hole in the wall and walked into the dark room in search of food.

* * *

><p>It's not my personal favorite, yet every author isn't totally 100% happy with the final out come. So sorry it's short, but it was just an inside of Starfire's mind. (Incase you haven't figured out yet people, Koriand'r is Tameranian for Starfire. Kori=Star, And'r=Fire. I feel like i'm teaching math or something to three year olds!^.^)<p>

Just want to say thank you to and **MaestroLucario** for your reviews on _Dancing on Air_, it means a lot to have good feedback.

(Just incase you guys were wondering, no this is not my second ficcy. My second ficcy is _Love or Death_ but I'm still typing it up. I don't remember what number this one is, I just know it's one of my newest ones.)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
